Laundry day
by RenesmeeJesusCullen
Summary: Jacob stumbles across Eddie alone. Eddie wants man love. A slash lemon oneshot dedicated to Team Swordplay and revenge for all the "Eddie Dom, Jacob Sub" stories.


**A/N:** Thanks Spillay for touching my story. Love to Minxay, Ginneeehh, Pixeehh, Lolaluuu, Bec (sounds boring with this line up), ScarScar, Sheeeeraaahhh, Daisy Duke, Nallaaay Nal, Libby and Jere, the milkman, my takeaway delivery man and the guy whose window looks into my bedroom. This is for all of you.

--- --- ---

I was in the laundry ironing my slacks when the smell hit my nose. Dog. Not just any dog. Him.

"Hey leech" he said with a friendly pat on the behind.

"Hey mutt" I replied with an equally friendly crotch grab. He backed up, pretending he didn't like it, but I could see in his eyes that he did.

"Ahhhh..." He replied "Where is everyone?"

"Off hunting or shopping or both. I don't know, and I don't really care" I answered trying to find an excuse to go in for another friendly crotch grab. I swear I caught a gilmpse of him stirring down below. I was staring without realising.

"Dude get your eyes off of my junk." He replied with a touch of seduction in his otherwise appalled tone. I put down the iron and turned off the switch at the wall with come hither eyes. He furrowed his brow as he played hard to get. Walking towards him I placed a finger in my mouth, slowly removing and placing it in his mouth. He refused to open it so I traced his lips before tapping him on the nose. I pressed myself into his body, and he backed up into the wall. Pinned down, I went in for a kiss before he stopped me in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned with unconvincing panic in his voice.

"You know you've wanted this for a while. Nessie won't be grown for another 3 years and I can feel how hard you are already." I added, all the while tracing his throbbing member with my finger. The thin material of his cut off sweats left little to the imagination. He rolled his eyes at me before pushing me back a step.

"I knew this was bound to happen sometime. Here's the deal. The only way I will fuck you is if I get complete control, got it?"

I was more than willing to comply. Bella was always the submissive one which became dull after a while. That, and I missed the taste of man juice after Emmett refused to play due to the incident we now refer to as "bloodplay Tuesday".

Jacob flipped us so that I had my back against the wall. He pulled off his pant shorts, his full length springing forth like a jack-in-the-box. I eyed him greedily as he barked his command at me.

"Down, now. Suck me dry leech."

I lifted my arm, sliding down the wall like those girls on rap videos do. Jacobs's thoughts were full of repulsion as he tried to pretend I was Megan Fox. He was still playing hard to get, but I'd crack him by the end of the night.

I teased his tip before taking the full length into my mouth. The heat was scorching, but he tasted so good I forgot about it after a few sucks. He was getting into it more now as he placed his hand on the back of my head, forcing me downwards. I had to avoid using my teeth as much as I wanted to. That always made Carlisle cum in a second. It would unfortunately kill Jacob so I just sat back and let him take control. He grabbed hold of my hair and face fucked me. I let him, jerking around as if I was bobbing for apples. Finally I heard him coming closer to his sweet release so I deep throated him as he filled the back of my throat. His spunk was like an acquired taste. Much like a fine wine or a good aged blue vein cheese. In fact, very much like a block of blue vein cheese. Hmmm.

As I pondered that thought I heard his own thoughts stirring.

_Well, that wasn't so bad. Time to get the fuck out of here._

Regardless of what his mind and facial expression said, I knew he wanted more. I kissed his neck, leaving a trail of saliva down to his collarbone. He stood perfectly still while I completed the act of seduction. I grabbed his hands placing them on my firm granite-like buttocks as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck me, Jacob. I want you inside me."

_Christ almighty_ was all I heard in his thoughts before I had taken my pants off and was bent over the washing machine.

"There is some lube in the entertainment den. The guys keep it there so the girls won't find it. Rosalie especially. She'd use it all if she had the chance, selfish man stealing bitch."

Jacob stood watching me with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes at the silly boy and went to fetch it myself. I returned and poured it on his limp man hose, rubbing it all over as I did. Against his own wishes he found himself hard again.

"Fuck it" he replied "get back over there, lets do this."

Almost giddy with delight I bent over with my ass up in the air as his play thing of choice. He entered me slowly, inch by inch, stopping when he was all the way in so I could adjust to his sheer girth. It was like being stabbed with a red hot branding iron. The sensation was almost enough to get me off then and there. I looked back at him, giving him permission to fuck me senseless when he pushed my head in place and grabbed a fist full of my hair in his hand.

"Keep your head forward, don't try to turn around."

I ignored the disgust in his thoughts, knowing that he really did want my body. I was the closest thing to an ice sculpture of Adonis that he was going to find.

He thrust into me now, heavy and hard. I'm not going to lie, it had been a while. The last time had been when Bella stuck a cucumber up my ass, but she wasn't really into it. This felt good, his pulsating man sword penetrating me as he picked up speed. My own cock was rubbing against the cool metal of the washing machine below me, and I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer. I clenched myself around his love stick as he pulled out, spilling his seed on my back. I too spilt, all over the washing machine in front of me. He made me cum so hard it was almost enough to fill a bucket. I revelled in our simultaneous orgasms for just a second before seeing Jacob fully dressed again and heading for the door.

"Until next time, Jacob Black." I said, grabbing a towel to clean my jizz off of the washing machine.

_There won't be a next time_ he thought to himself before leaving the room. A smirk crept across my face as I whispered to myself.

"Oh there will be a next time. This dance is no where near done lover."

--- --- ---

**Disclaimer**: Twilight isn't mine but if you don't leave me a review I'll punch you in the clit. Good day.


End file.
